narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senshi Uchiha
Senshi Uchiha (戦士うちは, Senshi Uchiha) is a 14 year old Jonin and is a member of Team Kiba, he is the main character in the fanon series called Naruto: Childish Killers and is the rival of Raiu Shin. Appearance Senshi has half-white hair and one red eye while the other hair is black and his left eye is grey, this is a condition referred to as heterochromia iridum. On his face, he has two fang markings on his cheeks, with the same colours as his hair, but their positions reversed, having the white mark on his left cheek and the black one on the right. He wear a shirt and shorts with a basic colour scheme; white and dark blue, with orange/yellow details, the shirt is half white and half black, with the colours arranged in the same way as his face markings. Personality In the beginning of the series Senshi is a harmless and ordinary school boy, however during the series he changes and becomes a ruthless killer. It has been stated that Renji is psychotic and is even borderline villain, he will kill anybody who dares hurt his friends and will not show mercy to villains. He has small flashbacks of his time as a villain and the murders he has committed, even though he is considered to be a childlike individual who happens to have a smile on his face almost all the time. History Senshi was smuggled out of Konohagakure when the Uchiha Clan Downfall was happening, he was then raised my an old couple in a small village and he had a peaceful and undisturbed life. However he was kidnapped by Orochimaru and was brainwashed into becoming an evil ninja, Orochimaru even placed the Cursed Seal Of Demons upon him. He was eventually rescued but he still retains memories and mannerisms from the time he was evil, and as a result he has been labelled a "unstable" ninja by the Jonin Council. Abilities Cursed Seal Senshi bears the Cursed Seal Of Demons and like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active, to the point where with the second level, Senshi was significantly stronger than Raiu in his Thundercloud State. Ninjutsu Senshi is incredibly skilled at ninjutsu and was the youngest Jonin ever, this is because he is a prodigy in warfare and ninjutsu. His ninjutsu skills are boosted even more when he uses the Cursed Seal of Demons, he can use techniques in that form that are impossible to use while he is in his normal state. Nature Transformation Senshi can use both Fire Release and Wind Release simultaneously to create devastating attacks upon his opponents, he has dubbed this fighting style "Flare Release" this is due to the fact that the attacks resembles the type of pyrotechnic that produces a brilliant light or intense heat without an explosion. One of his kekkai genkai's is Blaze Release which he achieves through the Mangekyō Sharingan, these flames are said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun. Taijutsu Senshi possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, which may be innate, honed or both, this encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Dōjutsu The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (催眠眼, Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. Natural Abilities 'Incredible Intuition -' Senshi can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings. 'Combat Specialist -' Senshi has an encyclopaedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analysing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defence. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent, or use the strength of the opponent to his favour. Quotes ''"Why was it that I was seeing beauty in death...rather in life." -'' Senshi reminiscing on his past. Trivia * His first name mean warrior when translated from english to japanese. * He is based of Jio Freed from 666 Satan. * He is born on November eleventh. Category:Fire Release User Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Wind Release User Category:Blaze Release User Category:Team Kiba Category:Uchiha Clan